The conventional artwork designing gravity knife is generally composed of two handle bodies, a blade mount, and a blade. The two handle bodies are provided respectively and correspondingly at the front end thereof with a moving space, a threaded hole and a pivoting hole. The two handle bodies can be rotated in relation to each other. The blade mount, which has the blade mounted thereon, disposed in the moving space before the two handle bodies are fastened together by screws engageable with the threaded holes. The knife is then ready for use in designing artwork. The conventional artwork designing gravity knife described above has inherent shortcomings, which are expounded explicitly hereinafter.
It is rather inconvenient for a user of the knife to replace the blade in view of the fact that two handle bodies are fastened together by screws, which must be loosened and tightened each time when the blade is replaced.
The blades of the conventional gravity knife are generally kept in a blade box when they are not in use. In some cases, the blades not in use are kept in a receiving space of the two handle bodies. The blades kept in the box can not be made available immediately while the blades kept in the receiving space of the handle bodies are potential safety hazards if the handle bodies of the knife are rotated improperly.